


A Hero's Reward

by DirtyComputer



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Big rabbit Titties, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Slow Burn, Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyComputer/pseuds/DirtyComputer
Summary: Shadow's heroic antics are recognized by Vanilla and he's rewarded with her giant fucking rabbit titties. Anonymous request.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Vanilla the Rabbit
Kudos: 8





	A Hero's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> A bizarre request from one of my oldest fandoms. Enjoy.

It was a few weeks after the Black Arms invasion when Shadow finally decided to take up Vanilla on her offer.

A heartfelt message had appeared in his phone, thanking Shadow profusely for saving her daughter. He didn’t think much of it at first. He had saved Cream before and so did the others, but something was..different, this time. The tone was very...friendly. 

He was so absorbed in the message that he didn’t notice the nosey bat peering over her shoulder. 

“Looks like a booty call to me.” Rouge interjected, snapping Shadow out of her stupor?

“What are you talking about?” Shadow seethed. “She’s just trying to be nice. I bet the blue hedgehog gets a lot of messages just like this one.”

“From his fangirls, maybe.” Rouge trotted past him to the kitchen, the T shirt she slept in hugged her form in just the right way. The tail poking out underneath pulled up enough of her shirt to see the black lace clinging to her tan skin.

Shadow looked away, eyes down at the table as he felt a twinge between his legs. 

“Whatever, romeo.” Rouge called back from the other room.. “Just be careful. I don’t have room for any more kids.” 

\--

Shadow arrived at the quiet little house that evening, bringing his bike to a gentle halt out front. Making the trip on foot would have been easy, but Cream had always been fond of the motorcycle. He’d made plans to get a sidecar installed just for her, but it would be a few more weeks before it was ready. 

He gave the wooden door a stern knock and rustling could be heard immediately inside. Whoever was home was anticipating him. He expected Cream to come bursting through the door since she loved visitors.

Instead, he found himself looking up at the person who answered. “Good evening, dear.” She 

Vanilla stood before him. There was nothing strange about that. What was strange was her outfit..

A far cry from her conservative dress from before, Vanilla stood in front of Shadow in a tight white dress that clung to her like one of Rouge’s catsuits. He couldn’t help but stare at all the wrong places, tracing her body down from her exposed, surprisingly ample cleavage down to to where the fabric cut off. It was way too high above the leg, exposing her creamy thighs to the cool night air. 

“Shadow?” her silky smooth voice called gently. He worked his way back up to her bemused expression, embarrassment surging through him. There was no way she didn’t catch that. 

“G-good evening.” He stuttered. 

“Cold got you stuttering, huh?” She giggled, smoothly turning around and waving him inside. “Well, it’s nice and warm in here. Don’t be a stranger.”

Every instinct Shadow had was telling him to turn and walk away, but Vanilla’s hips twist and turn in that dress trumped it all. He took two meek steps inside before closing the door behind him.

\--

He had hardly sat down in the kitchen before Shadow noticed something was off. “Where’s Cream?” He had asked, looking around for the little rabbit girl. She was always excited to see him. 

“Oh, she’s with Amy having a little sleepover. Cute, right?” Continuing her stride toward the countertop. It was strange how news delivered so nonchalantly could send such a chill down Shadow’s spine. 

“She’s...gone. For the rest of the night?” He clarified, feeling his heart race. All the while he watched her check the oven, eyes moving to her hips and watching the way the dress squeezed around her rear..

She turned from the food she was preparing to look at him with a playful smirk. “Is that a problem, dear?” 

“Of course not!” He quickly clarified “I just… I thought this was about her. Thought it might have been her idea, even.”

“Well, it’s more about you, mister.” She clarified with a bit of pep in her voice. “This is your day. And just between you and me, this was all my idea.”

Shadow gulped as she turned and retrieved two cups. “Dinner’s gonna take a little longer. What do you like with your tea?”

She kneeled down to place the cup in front of him. Shadow had faced giant robots, international government forces and genocidal aliens, but he regretted to say that keeping his eyes focused on hers as she knelt very slowly to place the tea down in front of him on the table was one of the hardest things he’s ever done. 

“Milk.” He said. He avoided falling into that valley for now.

“So, tell me. She sat down across from him with a warm smile. “What have you been doing since the invasion?”

“Clean up crew.” Shadow admitted sheepishly. “Not the most glamorous job, but it needs to be done.” 

“Oh, look at you.” Vanilla cooed. “Ever the kind and upstanding young man. Do you ever stop helping?” 

Shadow could feel his cheeks flushing. “I just do what needs to be done, ma’m.” He replied sternly.

“Ma’m.” Her smile widened, eyes closing. “I like that.” 

Shadow gulped again, that familiar twitch between his legs happening. 

“I really appreciate it. What we do isn’t the most appreciated job.”

“Oh, honey I know.” Her face changed to one of concern. “I hear all those awful rumors they spread about you. Even know after you saved their world.”

Shadow’s expressions darkened. “I’m used to it.” 

“You shouldn’t be.” She countered. “Most people might not get you, but I see you. You’re a kind, upstanding young man who only wants to help people.” 

Shadow looked at her, genuine surprise in his eyes. “You’re not worried about what I used to be?” 

Vanilla shook her head. “It’s in the past. The you I see now. The one saves my daughter and her friends when they’re in danger. That’s the only shadow.”

He was speechless. His cheeks felt as hot as the fire on the stove. 

“Oh, dear. You must not be used to this.” She giggled. “You’re as red as your stripes.”

\--  
Talk comes easy after that. Shadow was able to rant freely about his job, his coworkers, the world, anything. Vanilla can relate. She’s not a peacekeeping officer at a high ranking military organization, but she is a school teacher, and it’s doesn’t take long for Shadow to realize it’s about as stressful. 

And then out came the food. Shadow and his and his team mostly survived on eating out or the microwave, so he had forgotten what a home cooked meal was like. It was simply unrivaled. He had never tasted anything so good before in his life. He ate until he was stuffed, something he hadn’t done since he was on the Ark. 

Vanilla watched, clearly pleased with herself as she picked at her smaller portion. “I could make some more, if you want.” 

Shadow shook his head. “If I eat much more it’ll start slowing me down.” She giggled. 

He looked up, glancing outside the window. He’d been so immersed in his meal he hadn’t noticed the rain gently tapping away against the abode. 

“Sounds like it’ll be a pain to ride through.” Vanilla warned. She smiled warmly at him. “You’re welcome to spend the night here. 

Shadow had made his way through cities when it was raining bombs. “A little water isn’t gonna hurt me.” He said, standing up to leave. “I really appreci-”

She surprised him, already crossing the table to grab his arm. “Oh, come on dear. Don’t make me worry. It’s dangerous to drive that bike of yours in all this. Besides..”

She squeezed his arm, bringing him closer to her. Shadow was practically face to face with her cleavage, keeping his eyes trained on hers despite it all.

“I’d rather not be by my lonesome on nights like this. You understand don’t you? It’s been really nice to have company…”

The brain between Shadow’s legs won out again. He nodded. He mentally kicked himself for it, but the little bounce Vanilla did in response softened the blow. 

“You’re probably a little too big for Cream’s bed. You can settle in on the couch.” 

\--

Shadow sat, flipping the channels on the TV. Nothing could distract him from the faint sound of the shower running upstairs.

“Shadow, dear?” Vanille called down. He turned the TV down and darted to the edge of the staircase. “Yeah?”

“I forgot my towels on my bed, could you be a dear and grab them for me?”

He thought nothing of the favor, doing a similar favor for Rouge on plenty of occasions. He nodded, before realizing Vanilla couldn’t exactly see him from the floor above. “Sure!” He called back. 

“I have the towels. Shadow called through the door. “I’ll just leave them outs-”

Suddenly the door cracked open. Through the sliver of vision Shadow saw just enough of Vanilla to see she was stark naked, fur still damp with water as she leaned from behind the door. 

“Thank you sweetie. You’re always so helpful.” She spoke. 

Shadow was speechless. His eyes couldn’t resist darting down and taking in as much of her generous curves as she could. Following her leg up through the curve of her hips to her breast. She cracked the door even more to take the towel revealing from behind the wood just a hint of a pink nub.

“Dear?” Shadow snapped out of it. He had gripped the towel so tight Vanilla couldn’t take it out of his hand. He let it go and Vanilla slipped back down behind the door. “I’ll be downstairs to sit with you soon, so don’t fall asleep now!” She chirped. The door shut as if nothing happened, but all Shadow could think about was how badly he wanted to snatch it back open. 

\--

Shadow sat on the couch, hands clasped in his forehead. Just as his arousal threatened to bubble over, it all hit him at once like a train. He’d been leering at Cream’s mom the entire evening. He just thought about hopping in the bath with her. Who was he? 

He tried his best to ignore the feeling between his legs, the twinge having turned into a full on erection.

The air in the room changed when he heard Vanilla make her way down the stairs. Shadow felt around for something, anything, to cover his protruding erection with. He landed on the pillow, quickly grabbing it and pressing it against his lap. 

He turned to face Vanilla and nearly ruined the pillow at the sight. She strutted down the stairs with a confident smirk. A night gown hanging loosely on her body. The lights running down the staircase made her curves just visible enough through the sheer. Shadow took in the way body shook with each step, from the curve of her rear up to her generous breasts. 

She sat on the couch next to him, splaying an arm across the top of it. “So…” She smiled. “Whatcha watching?”

‘You.’ Shadow thought to himself. He turned to the TV to find that answer to that himself. It seemed to be a generic romantic comedy for humans. “Nothing in particular.” Shadow muttered. 

Vanilla reached into his lap, sending Shadow’s mind into a frenzy. Her hand brushed across his thigh, innocently plucking the remote out of it. “Do you mind?” She asked. 

Shadow shook his head. She fiddled with the device, the tv flickering until it settled on two mobians in the midst of a heated argument. 

“I love this movie.” She affirmed. 

Shadow could hardly focus on the picture as it was, but Vanilla taking every opportunity to scoot closer and closer eliminated any chance of him taking any of the movie in. Vanilla took every chance to scooch closer, wrapping her arm around him and gently placing a hand in his lap as she laughed along with the jokes and winced in fear at some of the jump scares.

The tone shifted when a hand finally found a place between his legs, three loose feelings toying with his budding member. “I didn’t think this scene would get you this worked up.” She whispered. 

Shadow had to tune back into the film just to know what she was talking about. A steamy makeout session between the two leads had started. Impeccable timing. 

“Why so skittish?” Vanilla whispered in his ear. “You haven’t gone and found yourself a little girlfriend, have you?”

Shadow shook his head. Vanilla took it as an excuse to grip his length softly. She smiled relishing at the way the ultimate life form twitched under her touch.

“That’s surprising. Girls should be all over a boy like you. You shouldn’t be this...pent up.” She breathed, tracing circles across his member with her thumb. 

“Living with that pretty little bat girl and she never put her hands on you, hmm?” She questioned casually.

“That’s not...the nature of our relationship.” Shadow barely managed to eke out, stimulus sending his mind into a talespin. The little shows Rouge would give him every morning were about as far as it went. 

“Always the good boy. I like that.” She cooed, her stroke getting faster. “But you need to relax sometimes. It’s fine to misbehave every once in a while. Let me show you..”

She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. Shadow could feel his climax coming. Hot, searing fire went through his system as he groaned into her mouth. A shot of cum audibly fired off from him. Another. Another. One with every firm stroke of Vanilla’s hand. Shadow’s eyes were tight shut as he rode the waves of orgasm. 

Finally, he opened his eyes to asses the damage. Cum darted him and Vanilla both, along with the furniture. He expected her to be mad, but instead she was picking a loose strand off his stomach with her finger, slowly bringing it up to her mouth

“Mommy will get you all cleaned up. Just stay there.” She breathed. 

She leaned in and Shadow’s stomach tightened. She drew a long, slow stroke up his midsection with her tongue, sending a chill down his spine. Picking up the excess residue in one smooth movement. A smooth movement that seemed to wake Shadow back up on it’s own. 

He was hard again, and as she grasped around for his member, she noticed. She worked her way back down, laying little kisses into his black fur before settling on his cock. 

“I know just how to get this naughty little thing to behave. Just sit tight.” She winked before giving his throbbing rod a kiss. He was a quivering mess under her touch, stimulation shooting through him with every breath. 

As the kisses she layered onto his cock grew deeper, she eventually took his tip past her lips, suckling and swirling her tongue around him. She drew deeper and deeper with every bob of her head, audible suckling and slurping topping the act off. 

Shadow’s head rolled back, unable to hold back his moans as Vanilla eagerly went to work on him. He had never felt anything quite like this before. It was like the best type of electricity soaring through him with every stroke. Vanilla’s tongue worked magic on him as it swirled around his member, coating it in spit and slime. 

Shadow practically came again when Vanilla started to massage his balls. Combine that with the way she deftly, expertly took him in her throat and he was halfway to the special zone. For once, he was completely caught off guard by someone more experienced and he couldn’t be happier about it. 

Suddenly, the tightness around his cock loosened as Vanilla drew away. Shadow looked up just in time to see Vanilla repositioning herself so she was leaning beneath him on the floor. She let the straps on her nightie fall past her shoulders in one smooth motion. Her hard nipples were exposed to the cool night air, letting loose the sight Shadow had been getting hints at all night.

Shadow’s hands moved to squeeze them but Vanilla put up her finger. “Just sit tight.” She cooed. He didn’t know why he listened. 

Her round mounds slipped around his cock with ease, his tip coming up to her mouth. She pressed them together with her hands, smirking as Shadow groaned. “I don’t do this for just anybody, mister hero.” She said with a wink.

She squeezed herself around him and started moving up and down, treating Shadow to an entirely different sensation that felt just as good. Her mounds created a warm seal around him that hit all the right notes, pinning him between the valley of her breasts. She worked his cock up and down in a smooth, sensual motion that sent wave after wave of pleasure through him.

The sensation was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. Even with the mind melting pleasure, the command to keep his hands to his side was still fresh in his mind. He gripped the cushions instead, squeezing them even tighter than Vanilla was squeezing him. 

Vanilla took in the hedgehog’s half lidded expression, smile growing a little bigger at every grunt, shiver, and moan. Her puffy lips opened ever so slightly, a slim trail of drool leaking out and landing between her mounts. Shadow let out a low groan at the contact, causing Vanilla to let out a gentle giggle in turn. “So sensitive..” she whispered.

Her expression tightened as she concentrated, moving a little faster with the average lubricant. Shadow’s entire body tensed at the sensation. He didn’t think it was possible for something to feel better than her mouth, but the tight grip she had on him with her breasts was already proving him wrong. She stroked him faster and faster, eager to wring every little bit of pleasured moaning and groaning she could out of the hog. 

A sudden, sharp groan from Shadow ended things. He jerked up into her face, letting loose a thick string of cum that crossed the line of her lips into a t. More strings followed with each  
Strained moan that came out of him, making a blank canvas out of the older rabbit’s face.

Vanilla closed one eye to protect it from the torrent., keeping one open so she could feed off of his dazed expression. More than her own pleasure, Shadow’s completely sedated, half lidded expression was what she loved about sex the most. She watched him through his explosive orgasm and kept his eyes on him as she gently cleaned him off in the afterglow. Bringing tough young men into her grasp and turning them into softies never got old. Her face was firmly planted into his balls again when his cock started to stir back up from half mast. 

Her hips wiggled as one hand drifted beneath her gown. She could still use some attention herself, though. 

It was as if Shadow read her mind when he slipped his arms underneath hers, picking her up and standing up in one smooth motion. “Oh, dear!” Vanilla yelped as he spun her around until he was holding her bridal style, marching toward the stairs with a newfound confidence.

\--

Shadow dropped Vanilla onto the bed and dove into her like an animal that had found it’s prey. Her limbs were firmly squeezed around him as the shared a sloppy, frantic kiss. The gown pooled around Vanilla’s waist, exposing her entirely to the ultimate life form. He didn’t waste any time frantically inserting herself into her wet, waiting snatch before snatching his lips onto her neck. 

“Ah! Yes! Yes! Harder, baby! That’s how mommy li-AHHH! FUCK!” Vanilla’s cool, calm demeanor quickly evaporated as she came underneath him, entire body seizing and twitching against his grasp. Shadow pounded her with a primal, reckless abandon. His hips snapped to hers with all of the strength expected from a super-soldier and then some. Bit-by-bit he pushed a little further. A little faster. He wouldn’t dare risk breaking her, but he’d push as far as he could before he got to that ledge.

Her tight, wet cavern combined with her angelic yelps and moans to put a spell on him that left him barely cognitiant. All he cared about was wringing as much pleasure out of her as he could and leaving his mark on her before he was done. That was all that mattered. 

Vanilla couldn’t argue with him. Spending hours buttering up Shadow had paid off better than she could have ever imagined. Months of lonely nights at home had finally culminated in the best sex she’d ever had. All she could do was hold onto him for dear life as he worked himself over on every sensitive nerve in her pelvis. Her moans and curses could probably be heard for miles out, but she hardly cared.  
Shadow’s lips suddenly snapped into hers as he buried himself balls deep into her. They twitched against her in a way that told Vanilla everything she needed to know about what was coming. She squeezed him even tighter, beckoning him to dump all of his pent up feelings inside her with a simple gesture.

He obliged, grunting into her mouth and letting out his largest torrent of spunk yet. Vanilla moaned with every hot shot dumped into her womb, hardly able to keep up with the machine gun fire of seed. She thrusted back against him with each one, determined to milk everything he had out of him for good this time. It inevitably spilled out of her and made a mess of her sheets, creating a pool of their union beneath them.

Vanilla hummed in satisfaction, weakly running a hand through Shadow’s quills.Words couldn’t describe how satisfied she was It was all she could do. Shadow responded by nuzzling against her in kind. Such an affectionate gesture was rare to see from him, but Vanilla was always certain it would come when it was given. 

\--

“You’re alright going back on your own?” Vanilla called from the door frame, watching Shadow tie the food Vanilla left him with to your bike. She was clad in nothing but the thin night gown she wore, leaning against the door in a way that accentuated her hips. He had half a mind to scoop her up and take her back inside. 

Shadow nodded. “This is the part of my job that I’m good at.” he called back, sitting down on his bike and triggering the ignition. “Unfortunately there’s not room for two.” He quipped over the sound of the vehicle roaring to life. 

“You’ll have to look into that. Pay me back proper for the ride I gave you.” She said, emphasis on the last word. Shadow blushed, genuinely wondering how much a seat adjustment would cost. The idea of riding with Vanilla pressed against his back made any price seem acceptable. 

“Call me any time. I mean it.” She called out to him. “I’ll make Cream disappear!” 

Shadow nodded with a smile, kicking the stand off of the ground and riding off into the distance. He was already making plans for regular visits. A little way to reward himself for all of his hard work.


End file.
